christian_metalfandomcom-20200213-history
Nattesorg
Nattesorg is an experimental black metal project that originated in 2006 out of Bergen, Norway in Europe. The project was created by Kenneth Holsen, who had created several other projects in the black metal and noise subgenres. The band has released a plethora of material to date.Of_This_Night36 (May 21, 2015). "Nattesorg". Encyclopedia Metallum. Retrieved on October 14, 2019."Nattesorg". Unblack-Archives. Retrieved on October 14, 2019. History The band began in the year 2006. The project, founded by Kenneth Holsen of Naglet, Frostnoise, Desmodus Rotundus, and Himmelriket, released its debut in 2007, titled Born Again. The sophomore release, Power of God, came two years later in 2009. 2011 was a big year for the project, releasing two studio albums - A Tree Is Known By Its Fruit and Living By Faith respectively - and a split EP, with Holsen's grindcore side-project, Desmodus Rotundus. "I Will Open My Mouth", a single, was released in 2013, followed by 2014's three studio albums - Darkness into Light, Battle of Armageddon, and Mountain in the North - marking another big year. Up to Darkness into Light, all of Nattesorg's releases were put out through Unblack Metal Scene, a label run by Michael Quilantan. However, before Darkness, Holsen formed his own label, called Holsen Noise Production. Nattesorg once again took 2015 and 2016 with four studio albums. However, 2016 and 2017 saw most singles released, following the final album of 2016. A split EP titled Dead to Sin but Alive in Christ saw Nattesorg's sophomore split, and once again following the formula of the debut split; splitting the EP with another one of his own projects, Himmelriket. 2017 also saw another EP titled Perfect Sacrifice. 2018 saw heavy releases, with Velkommen til Himmelriket, marking the first release of the year, followed up with an EP, Not Defeated, and the band's Nosral Recordings debut, From the Mountain. Christian Metal Underground Records also reissued their album, A Great Catch of Fish."Christian Metal Underground Records to Reissue NATTESORG - A Great Catch of Fish". Heaven's Metal Magazine. April 17, 2018. Retrieved on October 14, 2019. In 2019, the band released five studio albums, two EPs and a compilation of remixes. In August 2019, the band released a single "In Time It Will Happen".Beard, Mason (August 7, 2019). "Nattesorg, In Time It Will Happen Single Review". The Metal Onslaught. Retrieved on October 14, 2019. Members * Kenneth "Nattesorg" Holsen - Everything (2006-2017, 2017-present) Discography Studio albums * Born Again (2007) * Power of God (2009) * A Tree Is Known By Its Fruit (2011) * Living by Faith (2011) * Darkness Into Light (2014) * Battle of Armageddon (2014) * Mountain in the North (2014) * Great Catch of Fish (2015) * From Rage to Fridom (2015) * Wind of Darkness (2016) * Darkness Shall Pursue His Enemies (2016) * Velkommen Til Himmelriket (2018) * From the Mountain (2018) * Resist the Devil (2019) * Battle of Armageddon (2019) * Walk Before the Living (2019) * Cold Winter Night (2019) * On the Brink of Chaos (2019) * Reconciliation (2019) EPs * Perfect Sacrifice (2017) * Not Defeated (2018) * Phillipians (2018) * Instrumental (2018) * Destruction of the Antichrist * Hallelujah * The Waiting Splits * Nattesorg / Desmodus Rotundus (2011; w/ Desmodus Rotundus) * Dead to Sin but Alive in Christ (2017; w/ Himmelriket) Singles * "I Will Open My Mouth" (2013) * "In Wrath Remember Mercy" (2016) * "Dragons of the Wilderness" (2016) * "Scattered Upon the Mountains" (2016) * "Darkness Shall Pursue His Enemies (Remix)" (2016) * "Blood City (Remix)" (2016) * "Violence of the Land" (2016) * "Itself" (2017) * "Depression" (2017) Compilations * Remixes (2019) Compilation appearances * Wish for Death (2007)* * Wish for Death Volume 2 (2007)* * Christian Metal Fellowship (2008) * Diminishing Diabolical Strongholds Vol. 1 (2009) * Hymns of the Blackest Light Volume 2 (2018) * Nosral Sampler #2 (2018) Notes The compilation appearances of Wish for Death and Wish for Death Volume 2 were not Christian releases. The band at the time was not Christian and was anti-Christian, according to the song titles."Wish for Death (2007, CDr)". Discogs. Retrieved on October 14, 2019."Wish for Death Volume 2 (2007, CDr)". Discogs. Retrieved on October 14, 2019. Desmodus Rotundus, his side project, had a similar issue. References Category:Christian Metal Bands Category:Unblack Metal Bands Category:Black Metal Bands Category:Raw Black Metal Bands Category:Atmospheric Black Metal Bands Category:Experimental Metal Bands Category:Noise Bands Category:EEE Recordings artists Category:Frozen Tundra Records artists Category:Holsen Noise Production artists Category:Naorg Production artists Category:Nosral Recordings Bands Category:SkyBurnsBlack Records artists Category:Christian Metal Underground Records artists Category:Fallen Oak Recording artists Category:Nokternal Hemizphear artists Category:Sullen Records artists Category:Unblack Metal Scene artists Category:European Bands